shattered
by Faerie Rose
Summary: There been a murder and Yami's the victim. Kaiba investigates after finding Yugi running away, but wait...where is everyone else? And why is there no blood at the murder scene! It just happened a few hours ago.. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

chibi: Hopefully people will like this one. . . I don't own yugioh and if I did, there would be yaoi in every episode XD. But sadly I live in a dream. And I don't know if it's going to be shounen au yet. (Is that right? It confuses the heck out of me x.x)  
WARNINGS: THIS IS BLOODY! DON'T LIKE BLOOD DON'T READ THIS!

Shattered.

"Who's there!" Yugi yelled as he jumped out of bed.

The rain was falling hard against his skylight window as thunder pounded through the air. A streak of lightning threatened to strike the ground if the storm didn't cease soon. A shadow moved across the wall as if to hide from the boys sight. Yugi took a step back and spun around to and saw nothing behind him. Yugi cautiously left his room and headed to Yami's. As he was walking, something crept behind him making the floor boards creek. Yugi froze and turned his head slowly. When he looked behind him, all that was there, was a dark hallway with a few glints of light reflecting off the pictures on the wall. Yugi let out a sigh of relief and continued toward to Yami's room. Yugi knocked on the door and when he didn't hear a reply, he opened it slightly and stepped in.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

He saw a big blob of blankets and pillows and giggled while he walked towards Yami's bed. He stepped over the little trinkets here and there and once he was at the foot of the bed, stepped in something wet. He cringed and wondered what Yami had eaten before he went to bed. He smiled and poked the blob that proved to be wet and sticky as well. Yugi was starting to get a little worried and he pulled back the sheets and jumped back a few feet before landing on his back side gasping. His face was paled and covered in horror as he stared at the sight before him. He put his hands over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Laying on the bed in the mess of blankets, all tangled, was Yami's body covered in blood. His throat was slit from ear to ear, still bleeding fresh blood. Yugi's face was white as he scrambled out of his Yami's room and down the stairs not caring if he woke anyone else up, if they were still alive. He ran out into the cold rainy night and just kept running. He gasped for air as his lungs burned and longed for the time to get a sufficient amount of oxygen. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with the ice cold rain that seemed to be burning his flesh as it fell from the sky. He ran passed a few people who were running to get to their work a little early due to the storm as they watched him run, confusion written on their face.

Yugi ran to the park before he tripped and skidded face first into concrete. The cold rocks and soft soil clawed and scraped at his clothes exposing his skin and delicate face. Blood was freely flowing from the wounds as it stained the puddles forming around his shaking form. Gasping for air he stood up and walked under a tree and slumped down, putting his knees to his chest as he cried. The rain soaked through his clothes making them sag and looked tattered. The lightning threatening to set them all ablaze and the thunder was shaking the cold wet ground.

Yugi sighed and punched the ground rage filling his eyes. "Why!" He yelled as he clenched onto the millennium puzzle dangling from it's owners neck. "How could this happen! It's not fair!"

line break line break line break

"Nii-sama!" 

"Over here Mokuba!"

Mokuba spun around and ran into the room that he heard his brother's voice coming from. He saw his brother sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop and talking on the phone. Mokuba waited patiently for his brother to get done yelling at the poor soul on the other line. Once that phone conversation was over and done with, Mokuba jumped over the couch into his brothers lap and pleaded to go to the park. Kaiba sighed and told his brother that he had too much work to do and he could go by himself. Mokuba on the other hand used the excuse that Kaiba was always working and not spending anytime with him. Mokuba crossed his arms and threatened not to move until his brother went to the park with him.

"Mokuba, you do realize that I can just pick you up right?"

Mokuba's face turned to shock before his expression turned to defeat and his eye started to twitch. "But you never do anything with me! You always say that you run this company so we can have a better life but it'd be great if you actually spent time with me."

Kaiba remembered when he said that and remembered when they were still at the orphanage and Mokuba smiled when his brother made him laugh. Then after that chess match between Gozaburo, things changed. They rarely sat and just talked, they never ate together anymore and they hardly ever did anything but duel together. And that wasn't really something Mokuba participated in, he just cheered for his brother and helped run tournaments. Kaiba sighed again, and shut off his laptop, and plopped Mokuba on the couch while he stood up and stretched.

"Alright, you win." Kaiba said. "Let's go to the park."

"Yes!" Mokuba whispered.

"What?" Kaiba said while looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Mokuba replied running after his brother.

line break line break line break

"Ugh!" Yugi moaned trying to block the sun. "What time's it?"

Yugi stood up and brushed himself off the best he could. His clothes were damp and there was dried blood on his hands and face. There were blood stains and tears on his teal pajama set as well. His sneakers were wet and stained so when he stood up, they made a slurping noise. His eyes were dull and his skin was pale as he sighed heavily. He didn't want to go back to the game shop, and he couldn't wander around in wet stained clothes, but what was he to do? He also hadn't brought anything with him but the puzzle and his shoes. This was not going to turn out so good. He could go to his friends, but then again, how would he explain why he had run out into a storm in the middle of the night anyway?

He flopped back down against the tree as he ran his hands over his face and rubbed his temples. He had a headache, and his side hurt from tripping yesterday. A few animals scurried in the branches causing a few water droplets to fall from the leaves and further drench the boy sitting under them.

Yugi scrunched his nose and placed his head on his knees as he wrapped his arms around them. 'How did this happen...?' He thought sadly. 'And what am I going to do now?'

Yugi looked around for the first time since he'd woken up and realized he was in a small clearing in the forest. The grass was still wet from the storm last night and was now sparkling from the sun's rays. He knew he was in the forest in the park, but he didn't know how far into it he was. He didn't have time to ponder it either as he heard some footsteps not to far away. He sighed as he realized that who ever was approaching, wasn't going to mind their business. It wasn't everyday you find a teenager soaking wet in a forest after all. He just hoped he could manage his way out of it.

chibi: oooh cliffy! XD I know I hate them too. Although you probably can see what's gonna happen. Kinda.

PLEASE REVIEW. or i don't update. 


	2. Chapter 2

chibi: ok i'm back, and I need to finish something and since I already posted this I guess I'll continue it. Thankz to the three lovely reviewers I have. 33 standard disclaimer applies. 

eeep sorry guys, this is longer than three sentences! my thing mesesd up! x.x sorry!

gah! i will get this to work!

1234567890-

"Let's go Seto!" Mokuba called jumping over small shrubs.

Seto sighed. 'How does a little kid have so much energy?' He thought.

As they pushed branches aside, Mokuba knew he was close to the end of the trail but then there was a small park that awaited. As he approached a small clearing, Kaiba caught up to his little brother and pushed the water-coated-branches out of the way succeeding in getting attacked with cold splashes of water. Mokuba ran into the clearing and apprubtly stopped.

"Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kaiba said.

Yugi was leaning agains the tree with his back facing the two others whom had just ventured into the forest clearing. Mokuba and Kaiba took notice to his tattered clothes and soaking shoes and ran over to the other teen.

"What in the world happened to you!" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"You know Yugi, walking outside when it's raining isn't the best idea in the world." Kaiba commented.

Yugi turned around and faced them. "Yami was murdered..."

"What!" The two Kaiba's screamed.

"I went to go in his room in the middle of the night, and then I- well..." Yugi seemed to choke on the words.

Mokuba stood shocked. Kaiba was letting the words sink in. Just the other day they were in a fierce duel and now here come to find out the teen was murdered during the middle of the night. But that made no sense, everything was settling down and there were no known attempts to cause any more mayhem in all of their lives. So why now? And who is the murderer. So Yugi ran out in the middle of the night, but what about the rest of his family?

"Yugi, what about your grandfather?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi sank to the ground. "I-I don't know, I just ran out of there as fast as I could."

This was new, Kaiba was used to seeing Yugi full of optomism and here he was, spirit broken, and at a total loss. He certaintly wouldn't want to go back to the game shop, what he'd seen must have been horrific to run out in the middle of a raging storm. Mokuba was trying to make sense of the situation but Yugi's mind was running in fifty directions so he didn't really have much of a sense for anything.

"Let's go." Kaiba said. "You're coming with us Yugi and then I'm going to find out what happened."

Mokuba helped Yugi off the ground who followed like a lifeless puppet. They made their way quickly out of the woods and into a limo that was waiting for them. On the way back to the mansion, thoughts were running through Kaiba's head as to what he could do to help Yugi, even though he never really showed it, he did care a little bit about the well being of others.

1234567890

chibi: ok, short, but I need to get my sense of direction on how to write this. Xx i need another beta...anyone interested? Lemme know in a review, and I only need one so the first one who replies is the one I'll pick. So don't feel bad if I don't choose you, it's just that I don't know any other fair way to do it. 33


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi: I'M BACK! WOOT! Don't own it.

23452345235325

chapter three.

Once the three arrived at the Kaiba mansion, they quickly exited the limo and entered the huge house. Yugi followed Kaiba and Mokuba to a guest room on the seocond floor almost like a lifeless doll. The room wasn't small, and it had a nice size bayonette window with a seat. There was a queen sized bed, a bathroom, a few tables, and a closet. Kaiba instructed one of the maids to find a clean outfit for yugi.

"So what exactly happened?" Mokuba asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Yugi took a deep breath trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "I got up in the middle of the night, and I went to see if Yami had felt anything...weird..." by this point, hot tears were streaming down the young teens face. "When I got to his room, I thought he'd spilled something cause the floor was wet,"

Yugi tried to wipe away the tears but to no avail. He couldn't stop them and he felt like there was a frog logded in his throat. Kaiba was listening intently waiting for him to calm down and continue. Mokuba was also listening but he couldn't bring himself to believe what Yugi was telling them. He too had just seen Yami the other day and Mokuba didn't think it was possible for someone to just not be there the next day.

Yugi took another deep breath. "Well, I tried to wake Yami up by shaking him, but he didn't get up, so I pulled the covers back...that's when I'd seen he was covered in blood and I just ran out of the house as fast as I could."

"Why didn't you run to one your friends houses?" Kaiba asked cooly.

Mokuba looked at his brother and then at Yugi, when the maid handed him a new outfit. Yugi nodded his thanks and held the clothes at his side. Yugi looked at the two brothers than at the ground, "I just ran, and after a while, I guess I just passed out..."

'Hmm, well, I have every intention of getting to the bottom of this quickly, I have more important things to do than play dective.' Kaiba thought.

"It doesn't matter Nii-sama, Yugi can stay with us a long as he needs to." Mokuba said.

Kaiba mentally groaned. If he didn't agree, his brother wouldn't forgive him or let him forget it. Besides, it's not like anything was wrong with the game shop itself, only that there'd been a murder, which would mean that the murderer was still on the loose. Ok, if he didn't get to the bottom of this and quickly, then who could be next? What is the next thing to do? Call the cops? Or go over there himself and see what had been going on? Kaiba didn't have much time to think about it since his brothers voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you go shower off and change Yugi? You look like you skidded through mud and a thorn bush."

"Alright, I guess you're right." Yugi tried to give a small smile. "Thanks Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded in acknowlogdement. "Whenever you're ready for lunch, just call one of the maids."

With that said, he walked off determined to go to the game shop himself and see what happened. If there was a killer somewhere, he wanted to make sure it wasn't after anyone else, or more specifically Yugi or Mokuba. Why not just Mokuba? Because if the killer was after Yugi, then that would mean they'd look there and maybe go after anyone in their way. Kaiba couldn't have that. He called his limo and told him to go a few blocks from the game shop.

Mokuba told Yugi that he'd be in his room down the hall so when he was done, to go find him and they could play some games; if he felt up to it. Yugi told him he would and went off to shower. As Yugi undressed, he took a look at the cuts and bruises on his body and decided he didn't just look like he'd slid through mud and a thorn bush, he looked like he'd been hit by a truck a few times over. He sighed and stepped in the shower and washed himself off and painfully adressed his wounds.

52454235423534

Chibi: Short, but I updated. FINALLY! x.x After months and months of putting this off, I finally have a sense of direction! Woot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi: gah, i was so due for an update. Sorry! College started and it's sucking at the moment and like gahhh! thanks for all the reviews.

don't own it

Chapter Four.

As Kaiba's limo stopped a few streets down from the Game shop, he exited quickly without waiting for the driver to open the door. The air was still moist from the heavy rain that had fallen the previous day. There was nothing ominous about today either. People were busily hurrying to their jobs and teenagers were hanging around corners chatting intimitly. Kaiba briskly walked across the street and opened the door to the small shop. As he entered, he noticed that the place had an abandoned feeling to it; everything seemed oddly... still.

"Is anyone here!" Kaiba called out as he stepped through the door into the empty livingroom. Everything had a place and the whole scene before him seemed perfect...like a child's doll house; and he felt like the doll. The only answer that Kaiba recieved was silence. He decieded, against better judgement, to go upstairs and check the rooms; Yami's first. With his hand on the doorknob, Kaiba took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. Light flooded the dark room from the hallway revealing a perfectly decorated room. There was no blood, no messy dresser, nothing on the floor, it was simply untouched. 

Kaiba quickly turned around and checked the other bedrooms. They were all the same; perfect. This wasn't possible, was it? Where was the rest of the family? As far as he knew, everyone was there last night. Then again, Yugi didn't know if they too had been murdered. And if they had been, who'd been here to clean up the mess? And who in their right mind would make a house, someone's home, look like it was a flawless doll house! Something just wasn't right; someone had to have paid a visit to the Motou residence and cleaned this place up. But who? And when? And most of all, why? If it was the killer, why would he return to clean up the mess he'd made the previous night?

Now assuming the rest of Yugi's family wasn't murdered, why would they leave the place like this? And where are they now? This was definitally not the place to stand and muse on all of these different things. Kaiba quickly spun on his heels and quickly made his way for the door. Once he was outside, the world seemed fairly normal again, like it had life to it. He walked back to the limo and insctructed the driver to go to each of Yugi's friends houses; none were home.

line break line break line break

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned to see Yugi standing in the doorway. His hair was still damp and his skin had a glossy look from the shower. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt; he looked like a typical kid save for his expression. Mokuba didn't really know if Yugi wanted to play some games with him or not but he decided that the worst Yugi could do was leave and go to his room.

"Did you eat anything?" Mokuba asked as he waved him in.

"No." Yugi replied simply taking a seat. "What did you have in mind?"

Mokuba looked around a minute and grabbed a game that was a bit of a stretch from where he was sitting and told him, "I was thinking we could eat and play "Rendez Vou With Vamps" or something."

"Sounds good." Yugi said almost ghostly.

Of all that the chef had cooked and the maids brought to the room the two boys were currently inhabiting, only about one fifth of the five-star-class food was eaten by the older teen. Mokuba on the other hand ate all that was on the dish; slowly. Mokuba watched Yugi spin the spoon around the bowl as the contents whirled to the bottom and resurface. It made Mokuba wish he could do more to help his poor friend but what could he possibly do? Say, "Yugi I'm sorry, wanna play something to take your mind off things? And oh by the way, you should actually eat so you don't become a blade of grass!"? Yeah, that'd really go over well.

"Do you know where your brother went?"

Mokuba snapped out of his thoughts and realized Yugi was looking at him. "Uh, come to think of it, he didn't say."

Yugi nodded and went back to swirling his soup and Mokuba mentally sighed. Come to think of it, Kaiba had been gone for a long time. He never usually walked off without some form of "I'm leaving". 'Hopefully he's ok..." Mokuba thought. As for the current moment, things were rather odd and dull. It was never good for the atmosphere to be odd and dull, atleast not in Mokuba's mind. Yugi was staring off into space thinking god knows what and Mokuba was a bit afraid to try and snap him out of it.

"Mokuba?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Yugi stood up with the bowl in hand, "I think I'm gonna go sleep some...where should I..."

"You can just leave it here, one of the maids will take it later." Mokuba answered with a shrug. Yugi nodde and placed the bowl down and lifelessly walked out of the room. Mokuba sighed.

Chibi: hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi: Sorry about the typos before. Sorry again for the lack of update. Don't own it.

Chapter five:

Kaiba didn't waste any time waiting for his driver to open the door of the car; he slid out of the seat and took heavy steps to the door of his mansion. Quickly stopping by Mokuba's room, he sought to find Yugi. There was no doubt in his mind that Yugi would be in his room doing something or another. Kaiba knocked then walked into the room finding Yugi with his hand on the window looking at the view. Or perhaps looking at nothing and just lost in thoughts. He walked over and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around. Once he saw it was only Kaiba, his gaze softened and his body relaxed.

"So..."

"Yugi, when I went to your house, there was no one there. And on top of that, everything was in perfect order." Kaiba tried to explain not too harshly. "And none of your friends were around either. I checked around: nothing."

Yugi looked at Kaiba, his eyes seemed to search for something, whether in himself or Kaiba, was unclear. He again turned to look out the window. "What are you implying?" His voice seemed faint.

Kaiba froze, what was he implying? If anything at all. Did he think they were all dead too? Or was this some strange coincidence? That led back to the question of whether they were all in danger or not. He sighed, having to say something, he placed his best bet on, "Something just isn't right, I don't know what it is, but you're not leaving here till we're sure."

Yugi nodded lightly. Nothing was making sense, everything was just rushing through his mind trying to be noticed; it all blended into bits of thoughts, randomly arranged to form nothing and everything at once. His head hurt, his vision was blurred, and he was barely standing. Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat down on the floor against the wall. He wanted to wake up and find this was all a nightmare.

"You look pale, maybe you should rest." Kaiba stated.

Yugi nodded and shakily stood up and started to the bathroom. "I'll be fine..."

Kaiba watched him wavering till he got to the bathroom and shook his head as he left. Inside the bathroom Yugi laid his head on the sink and dry heaved seeing as nothing wanted to leave his already fragile stomach. The room was swimming around him and closing his eyes just made him feel like he was spinning instead of the room. Nothing made sense right now; him laying down on the sink didn't make sense to him. His body felt numb. He knew he was drowning, but he couldn't feel it. It was like being in a shell and not feeling anyone touch you. His spirit was shriveled in a dark corner of his mind; nothing existed there, not even himself. What did you do when everything you knew just vanished, with no traces to follow. Did that mean he no longer existed? He sighed and wiped the empty tears strolling down his face. No, he existed, but not in spirit. That was dead.

Mokuba was quick on his brother's heels as he chased him down the hall. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know yet." Was Kaiba's simple reply.

"Is Yugi OK?" Mokuba persisted.

Still looking straight ahead, "He'll be fine." Kaiba replied. Truthfully, he wasn't sure.

"What are you going to do now?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Work." Kaiba said.

The younger one sighed and gave up on trying to get any answers that were more than a few words out of his brother and went to find something else to do. The older of the two walked to his office and pulled out his laptop and started to check the daily status of the company. Of course, that had only lasted about half an hour at most. Now he was checking out the city's public records. The only information in that system was Yugi's friends' name and birth certificates. Checking the nationwide records, he had only found the same thing. It was like they were erased after birth. World wide search; nothing.

Nothing in this situation made sense. Kaiba searched around the web to see if there was any other reports of anything remotely similar to this happening. Nothing. Only things that came close were bad sci-fi films and books. He would tell Yugi when he felt he could handle it. No sooner. No telling how long that would be either...Oh well. He did have work he needed to get done.

Chibi: Alright, sorry that was so short. And sorry that it took me a year to update. XX I have been sooo like blocked of ideas and busy that I just kept putting it off. I have direction though so all is good again. :D I think my loyal readers who have waited. :


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My writing spirit comes and goes…Along with everything else in my life right now. And seeing as I moved recently things have been hectic and school and yeah…. But I hope this chapter is well satisfying. Sorry if there are any errors, I reread it but I sometimes miss things. Reviews loved. Don't own it.

------------

Kaiba was currently standing rather relaxed with his forehead against his window. He wasn't sure what time it was but based on the fact that he had gone to bed at one O'clock, and the moon wasn't showing signs of departing, he figured it was around 3. It was apparent to him that his brain was not willing to let him sleep. At least not until he grasped the thought that was just out of reach. There was something in this whole situation that he wasn't thinking of and he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. It's not like the situation they were in was equivalent to a complex schematic for some biologically enhanced robot. He frowned. It was really a simple situation; Yami was murdered, Yugi's friends and family seemingly vanished, and the world seemed to be a perfect place…So what was it that he was not thinking of?

Kaiba growled and glared at the moon. As if it held all the answers to humankind's every question. He huffed and crossed his arms. He was getting extremely irritated extremely fast. He walked over to the table where his briefcase lay open exposing his duel monster cards. He picked one up at random; Skull Dice. His eyes narrowed as he thought, 'Pegasus and Devlin.' He mentally growled as to why he hadn't thought to check out Devlin's shop, or find out was Pegasus knew. If they didn't know anything, maybe one of the Egyptians might have some information. Not that he believed in their hocus pocus magic of course. So why was it that he couldn't think of a logical explanation for what had happened. Unless of course the government was involved…But then why would they go after some kids who were slightly famous by association from dueling. Wouldn't they go after him as well? If so they would have done it already.

Kaiba shook his head and went into the bathroom drenched his hair in ice water. He needed sleep, and if he didn't get a sufficient amount of sleep, he was not going to be very pleasant when he was meeting with that shady snake of an executive tomorrow.

------------------

Yugi gripped the blankets tugging at the invisible enemy. Each time he moved the sheets had a darker shade to them from the sweat dripping from his clothes. With a shriek he shot up and got even more tangled in the blankets panicking. With a few gasps for air, he visibly relaxed and dropped back onto his back. He looked around the room and found nothing out of place as he had expected it to. He would have sworn that his friends and family were there tearing at everything they could get their hands on, screeching at him instead of talking. He let out a dry laugh. He would have rather them be right there trying to murder him rather than not know if they were alive or dead.

Every muscle seemed to be being ripped off the bone, his head felt like someone was hammering nails from the outside and from the inside. But worst of all, his heart felt simply desolate. As though the only thing keeping it beating was the nightmares that haunted him day and night. Even the tears he wept were just empty shells of water and salt. He took a deep breath and went to wash himself down. It wouldn't be too hard to swallow a few cleaning products. Sure it might burn a bit, but at least that pain would end.

Yugi knelt down opening the cabinet under the sink; extra rolls of toilet paper, towels, shampoo, conditioner, soaps, even cologne, but no chemicals. He sighed and closed the door. Looking in the mirror, his eyes fell to a drop of water that collected in the bottom of the sink. It was on the brink of sliding down the drain, just like he was. He splashed his face with cool water and stripped down to boxers. He opened the small mirrored cabinet that was hanging over the sink and rummaged around finally finding some sleep aids. He took a few and laid back in bed waiting for a dead sleep to save him from this nightmare, even if it were only for a second.

--------------

After a few hours of dealing with imbeciles and incompetent morons, as Kaiba so often put it, he took a trip to Devlin's shop. Oddly enough, but not surprising, people were scurrying around the streets but no one was even acknowledging the tall shop. Kaiba nonchalantly strode up the steps and pushed the door open with ease. There was no one to be found and every step he took echoed through the entire building. He pulled out his phone and told his employees to get his Blue Eyes White Jet ready for immediate departure.

He then called the mansion, "Mokuba, I'm going to see Pegasus."

"Ok." Mokuba replied confused. He was currently awaiting his breakfast and for Yugi to get up.

"I'll be back tonight. Inform Yugi and make sure that the maids keep an eye on him. I don't want anything to happen before I should get back." 

"Ok big brother." Mokuba said. "Be careful."

Kaiba shoved the phone back in his pocket and drove off to the duel dome. Once he was there, he quickly threw his briefcase in the slot, and departed to Pegasus' island.

------------------

Mokuba was slouched in a bar chair eating a decent breakfast of eggs, ham, potatoes, and orange juice. He was currently watching his favorite cartoons when Yugi came down, dressed in all black, and took a seat next to him.

"Morning!" Mokuba said trying to make the situation not so awkward.

"Morning." Yugi replied with a small smile.

"Want breakfast?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi shook his head. He was still slightly tired but he figured that was due to his emotional state which he was doing a very good job of hiding. "I'll eat later."

Mokuba nodded, "Seto said to tell you that he went to go see Pegasus."

Yugi nodded absently. Would Pegasus be there even? If so, would he even be able to answer all the questions that each one of them had? He hoped so, then maybe they could work on finding where everyone was. Yugi decided that he couldn't believe they were all dead. Not without proof. They wouldn't give up on him that easily, so why should he give up on them?

It was a quiet day, and involved simple things, reading, video games, small meals, chatting mostly on Mokuba's half, and some board games. Each of the two were waiting Kaiba's return. Mokuba for the sake that he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do and Yugi because he wanted answers.

Kaiba landed the jet and jumped onto the ground. He made his way up to the front doors and found the place deserted. He decided that this meant nothing seeing as it was Pegasus and knowing him, he could be hiding. Kaiba grimaced and walked to Pegasus' semi-secret room. He hesitated a split second before turning the knob and pushed the door open. He froze as he realized that he was not alone. Ryou Bakura was looking out the window before he glanced over his shoulder looking at Kaiba with a blank expression.


End file.
